The Messages
by wie179
Summary: Mereka bertemu, tetapi tidak saling mengenal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki**

**Warning: OOC, aneh, ga asik, syalalalalalala...**

***ENJO~Y***

* * *

><p>Meskipun sudah masuk musim semi, tetapi udara di luar masih terasa begitu dingin. Oz sampai harus memakai jaket tebal dan baju yang berlapis-lapis. Ia tak tahan dingin. Andai bukan karena pekerjaan yang membuatnya harus keluar rumah, ia memilih untuk mendekam di dalam selimut tebalnya saja tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Ia harus bekerja bagaimana pun juga.<p>

"Selamat pagi, Oz," sapa salah satu teman kerjanya saat ia mendorong pintu kafe tempatnya bekerja itu. Oz membalasnya dengan satu anggukan kecil. Ia membeku.

"Kau terlihat pucat. Kau kedinginan, mau kubuatkan sesuatu yang hangat?" tawar temannya itu, Gilbert Nightray. Sekali lagi Oz mengangguk. Bibirnya bergetar pelan. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan dingin. Ia segera mendekat kea rah pemanas ruangan dan menggosok-gosokkan tangannya.

"Harusnya kau izin saja, Oz. Udaranya begitu dingin. Kau tidak kuat," ucap Gilbert seraya menyodorkan secangkir coklat hangat pada Oz. Oz pun menerimanya.

"Kalau aku izin, siapa yang akan memasak nanti," sahut Oz. Ia ingat saat beberapa bulan yang lalu ia izin karena sakit dan tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya menjadi koki. Akhirnya terpaksa kafe di tutup pada hari itu.

"Iya juga," ucap Gilbert membenarkan. "Tapi Oz, sepertinya hari ini pelanggan yang datang tidak akan banyak. Udara dingin membuat orang malas keluar,"

Oz tersenyum tipis dan menyesap coklat panasnya. Matanya menerawang menatap kea rah luar jendela di mana kuncup-kuncup bunga sakura belum tampak terlihat. Ia menaruh cangkirnya.

"Semoga saja tidak," tukas Oz. "Karena udara dingin sama sekali bukan halangan untuk apa pun. Ayo bekerja," Oz menepuk bahu Gilbert. Ia berjalan kea rah dapur seraya melepas jaket tebalnya dan Gilbert mengekor di belakangnya.

ooOOOoo

Xerxes Break meniup kedua telapak tangannya, berdoa supaya udara segera menghangat tapi sepertinya sia-sia. Udara tetap saja dingin. Ia malas sekali keluar rumah, tetapi Hatter, anjing samoyede-nya membuatnya keluar rumah hanya untuk jalan-jalan. Break berpikir, apa Hatter tidak bisa merasakan hawa yang begitu dingin ini sehingga ia tega membiarkan majikannya keluar rumah. Hatter berlari di sepanjang taman dan menarik Break mengikutinya kemana pun ia berlari.

"Hatter, pelan-pelan," tukas Break dan tentu saja Hatter tidak menghiraukannya. Break mengikutinya sambil menggerutu pelan. Tiba-tiba saja mata Break menangkap secarik kertas yang terselip di bawah bangku taman. Break mengernyitkan dahi. Ia yakin, itu tidak mungkin tidak sengaja di taruh di sana.

"Ya ampun," serunya. Baru-baru ini ia menonton film aksi yang di mana sang penjahat menaruh surat komunikasi dengan sesama penjahat di tempat umum yang orang tidak akan menyadarinya.

"Hatter, berhenti," Break menarik paksa tali kekang Hatter dan berjalan mendekati kursi taman itu. Mungkin, inilah saatnya ia menjadi pahlawan. Break berjongkok lalu mengambil kertas itu. Break membuka kertas itu.

_E.N,_

_Hai, ini O.V. Bagaimana keadaanmu, E.N? Udara begitu dingin akhir-akhir ini. Maaf, jika aku akan jarang membalas suratmu. Lalu, ceritakan lagi tentang liburanmu ke Sabrie._

_O.V_

Break makin mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia berpikir, apa penjahat akan menanyakan liburan temannya ke Sabrie? Tapi ia kembali melogikanya, jangan-jangan itu adalah sandi rahasia. Ia membaca kertas selanjutnya.

_O.V,_

_Hai O.V, Sabrie sangat menyenangkan. Aku menikmatinya, makanannya enak di sana. Apa kau mau berhenti saja menulis di tempat surat rahasia ini sampai cuaca membaik? Kau bilang kau mudah sakit di udara yang buruk._

_E.N_

Break menarik satu sudut bibirnya. Ternyata hanya surat biasa. Sepertinya ini seperti sahabat pena yang cukup unik. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah pikiran terbersit di kepala Break. Ia segera mengeluarkan buku note dan pena yang biasa ia bawa kemana-mana. Ia merobek secarik kertas lalu mulai menulis,

_Hai O.V dan E.N, sepertinya menyenangkan mengirim surat seperti ini. Boleh aku bergabung? Aku akan datang seminggu lagi._

Break berhenti menulis. Ia mencari nama samaran yang tepat sebelum akhirnya ia mengetuk penanya dan menulis,

_X.B._

Kemudian Break kembali menyelipkan kertas-kertas itu di bawah kursi taman. Hatter menggonggong ke arahnya. Break tersenyum dan membelai kepala Hatter.

"Mungkin ini akan menjadi hiburanku setelah penat di dunia hiburan," ucapnya pada Hatter. Break pun bangkit. Ia mencium wangi kue yang baru di panggang dari kafe yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku lapar, Hatter. Tidak masalah kan kalau kita ke sana?" tanya Break. "Aku sudah menemanimu jalan-jalan, lho,"

ooOOOoo

"Oz, Key Lime Pie satu dan Earl Grey," teriak Gilbert dari luar dapur kafe.

"OKE," sahut Oz. Ia segera membuka ovennya dan memotong satu iris Key Lime Pie kemudian menyiapkan secangkir mochiato panas. Setelah itu ia keluar dari dapur dan menyerahkannya pada Gilbert.

"Wuah, masih panas sekali, Oz," komentar Gilbert ketika menerima nampan dari Oz. Pemuda itu terkekeh.

"Tentu saja, baru keluar dari oven. Pergilah, pelanggan menunggu," ucap Oz mendorong punggung Gilbert.

"Iya, iya Oz," balas Gilbert. Oz mendongak menatap pelanggan pertamanya hari itu. Seorang pria berambut kelabu yang di potong rapi, tidak terlalu panjang atau pun pendek dengan style yang cukup aneh. Pria itu bersama seekor anjing yang sangat menawan, membuat Oz mengelus dada jika di bandingkan dengan anjingnya sendiri, B-Puppy.

Oz memakai jaketnya dan berjalan keluar restoran melalui pintu belakang. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan. Udara dingin kembali menyerangnya begitu ia membuka pintu. Ia segera berlari menuju ke taman di seberang kafe dan mendekati sebuah kursi yang kosong di sana. Oz membungkuk untuk mengambil kertas-kertas yang biasa ia selipkan di bawahnya. Ia berharap ada balasan dari "E.N" dan benar saja, E.N membalasnya. Oz tersenyum senang, namun senyumnya memudar ketika melihat satu kertas tambahan di balik kertas dari E.N, dari sebuah nama baru, X.B.

Oz membacanya sebentar kemudian ia merobek dua carik kertas dari buku notenya. Ia pun menulis.

_Hai E.N, tidak apa-apa. Kita teruskan saja. Aku tidak selemah itu kok. Hahaha. Kurasa kita mendapatkan teman baru. Bagaimana kalau kita sapa saja dia._

_O.V_

Kemudian ia kembali menulis untuk X.B.

_Hai X.B, salam kenal, aku O.V. Semoga kita bisa berteman. Ceritakan tentang dirimu._

_O.V_

Oz segera menyelipkan kembali kertas-kertas itu di bawah kursi lalu ia berlari kembali ke kafe. Begitu masuk ke dalam kafe, Gilbert langsung menyerbunya dan mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya. Oz mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Ada apa, Gil?" tanya Oz heran.

"Oz, itu Oz. Pelanggan kita itu, Oz," ucap Gilbert kesetanan.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia…dia..dia artis dan dia makan di kafe kita. Aku baru menyadarinya. Dia bilang kue buatanmu lezat,"

"Lalu?"

"Dia sudah pergi dan memberi banyak tip untuk kita karena dia sedang senang, Oz,"

"Lalu apa yang kau sesali?" tanya Oz makin bingung.

"Oz~ kenapa dia tidak datang saat tamu kita sedang banyak? Nanti kan pelanggan kita tambah banyak," sesal Gilbert. Walau ia terlihat sedih dan kesal namun wajahnya tetap cerah oleh senyumnya.

"Ya sudah, kalau dia memang suka dengan kue-ku, dia akan datang lagi nanti," ucap Oz akhirnya. "Memang siapa namanya?"

"Xerxes Break,"

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: Yahoo, chapter satu selesai looh... *Salto**Nari hula* makasih banget loh udah mau baca :) lebih makasih lagi kalo mau ngereview :D :D :D *ngarep*<strong>

**Ini pertama kalinya buat fic serius dan pertama kalinya menginjakkan ujung kakiku di fandom PANDORA HEARTS *Love Break, Break Love* **

**Udah lama nyimpen nih file dan akhirnya ter-upload juga..hehehee... #curcol #..**

**And the last...**

_**REVIEW?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts punya Jun Mochizuki; ga usah di tanya lagi!**

**Warning: OOC, typo, aneh, gaje dan ga buaangettt~ #nunduk2**

**.ENJ.OY BEZARIUS.**

_#gampar-Rame2_

_#sapatuhOYBEZARIUS?_

* * *

><p>"Berhenti di sini," ucap Elliot Nightray kepada supir pribadinya. "Aku mau turun sebentar,"<p>

"Tapi tuan, anda ada kelas piano hari ini. Anda harus segera bergegas," sahut supirnya. Elliot menghembuskan nafas keras-keras.

"Kau cerewet sekali sih. Aku mau turun di sini. Turuti saja perintahku," ucap Elliot tegas. Supir itu menatap sosok pria yang duduk di samping Elliot, Reo, pelayan pribadi Elliot. Reo mengangguk, mengisyaratkan untuk mengabulkan permintaan tuan mudanya. Supir itu pun akhirnya menyerah dan menepikan mobilnya.

Elliot segera turun dari mobil. Ia bergegas menuju ke tempat itu, sebuah kursi di bawah pohon momiji yang tak berdaun di taman. Elliot membungkuk dan tersenyum puas ketika melihat ada tumpukan kertas yang terselip di bawah kursi taman itu. Elliot mengambilnya, ia pun segera membacanya. Kertas yang paling pertama ia baca adalah milik 'O.V', ternyata pria itu sudah membalasnya. Elliot mengernyitkan dahi setelah membacanya. Ada teman baru? Elliot segera memilah kertas-kertas itu dan menemukan nama baru di sana.X.B.

Elliot teringat dengan seseorang yang berinisial X.B, tetapi seberapa pun ia mencoba mengingat lebih keras, ia hanya ingat pernah melihat inisial itu di koran. Elliot mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia menyerah, toh ada banyak nama dengan inisial X.B di dunia ini.

Elliot menyobek kertas dari buku notenya. Ia pun segera menulis.

_O.V & X.B,_

_Hai O.V dan X.B. Baiklah kita teruskan tetapi jangan memaksakan diri. Salam kenal, X.B. Kalau kau butuh teman untuk bercerita, tulis saja di sini. Kami menyebut tempat ini, SPiCA karena dari kursi ini, jika kau memandang ke atas langit malam hari, kau akan menemukan rasi bintang Spica yang bersinar terang._

_E.N  
><em>

Elliot tersenyum kecil. Ia ingat sekali saat pertama kali kemari, ia menemukan secarik kertas di bawah kursi taman ini. Saat itu hatinya sedang galau dan kesal. Ia menarik kertas itu dan membaca tulisan tangan O.V yang berbunyi, "Lihatlah ke atas dan kamu akan tersenyum,". Saat itu Elliot segera mendongak dan ia takjub oleh rasi bintang yang pernah ia baca di buku dan kini benar-benar ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Spica. Elliot kembali membaca tulisan O.V, "dan Spica pun akan tersenyum padamu,"

Saat itulah entah kenapa Elliot memutuskan untuk menulis sesuatu kepada O.V dan akhirnya terus berlanjut sampai sekarang meski pun mereka sama sekali belum pernah bertemu. Tanpa harus bertemu orangnya secara langsung, Elliot tahu, O.V pasti adalah seorang pria yang baik.

Elliot segera berdiri setelah menyelipkan kertasnya kembali di bawah kursi. Ia meregangkan ototnya. Ia merasa bebas ketika menuliskan surat kepada O.V. Ia merasa bertindak seperti 'dirinya' sendiri ketika menulis. Tidak seperti yang biasanya. Ia harus mengikuti segala aturan dan tata karma di keluarganya. Mungkin itulah rasanya bisa bersama seorang teman. Ternyata mempunyai teman itu sangat menyenangkan.

"Sialan!"

Elliot mendengar seseorang mengumpat. Ia pun menoleh. Seorang pria terjatuh tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Elliot melihat kruk tergeletak begitu saja di samping kedua lengan pria itu. Tanpa ragu Elliot langsung menghampirinya dan menawarkan bantuan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada pria itu.

"Kubantu kau berdiri," ucap Elliot sopan, tapi pria itu menepis tangan Elliot dengan kasar. Ia menatap Elliot dengan kedua matanya yang tajam.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan, tahu?" ujar pria itu dengan dingin. Elliot menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia sudah menemui beribu pria macam ini sebelumnya. Ia sudah kebal dengan penolakan kasar seperti itu.

"Sepertinya ada penyakit yang lebih parah di sana daripada yang berada di kakimu," ucap Elliot seraya menunjuk dada pria itu. "Kau tak akan sembuh jika penyakit yang di sana tidak di sembuhkan terlebih dahulu,"

"Aku tidak butuh nasihatmu," sahut pria itu acuh. Elliot mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

"Setiap malam di tempat ini ada rasi bintang yang bersinar terang. Coba pandangilah, mungkin perasaanmu akan lebih baik nantinya," ujar Elliot. Pria itu melototinya.

"Aku tidak butuh," ucap pria itu geram. Elliot melirik jam tangannya. Sudah waktunya latihan piano. Elliot tersenyum tipis. Ia pernah menjadi pria batu seperti pria ini. Tidak peduli pada kata-kata orang lain, keras kepala dan sangat menyebalkan. Namun, perlahan-lahan ia mulai bisa berubah, sejak bertemu dengan O.V.

Elliot kembali menghembuskan nafas panjang dan berjalan meninggalkan pria itu yang masih terduduk di atas tanah. Biarlah, pikir Elliot. Toh, dia sendiri yang sudah memilih untuk tidak di bantu. Elliot melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil yang sudah siap untuk mengantarkannya ke rumahnya dan berlatih piano.

**ooOOOoo**

'Aku tidak menunggu larut malam untuk melihat rasi bintang itu,' batin Glen. 'Aku tidak sedang menuruti perkataan pria berjas itu,'

Glen Baskerville duduk di atas kursi taman yang terlihat mulai sepi. Ia menyandarkan kruknya di sampingnya. Ia menundukkan pandangannya. Perasaannya masih kalut. Ia kembali teringat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu, ketika ia berencana untuk berlibur bersama kekasihnya ke pantai. Ia yang mengemudikan mobil sedan itu dan dia lah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu terjadi. Ia mengemudikan mobil itu seperti biasanya, dengan kecepatan sedang dan jalanan memang sepi. Namun sebuah truk menerjangnya dengan sangat tiba-tiba dan kecelakaan itu terjadi. Ia sempat melihat Lacie yang berlumuran darah terkapar di sampingnya. Ia ingin bergerak meraih gadis itu, tapi ia tak bisa. Ia tak mampu bergerak. Semua anggota badannya mati rasa hingga akhirnya ia merasakan sakit kepala yang amat sangat dan pingsan. Begitu tersadar ia sudah di rumah sakit. Ia bangun dan merasakan betapa kakinya masih tak bisa di gerakkan. Ia merasa seperti sudah kehilangan kendalinya atas kedua kakinya sendiri. Ia cacat, dokter berkata ia bisa sembuh, tetapi membutuhkan waktu yang lama dan ia harus meninggalkan cita-citanya sebagai atlet basket untuk selama-lamanya. Ia sedih, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terpuruk. Lacie, gadis itu mengalami sebuah cacat permanen yang bukan hanya membuatnya kehilangan impiannya untuk menjadi seorang pelukis tapi juga membuat hidupnya tak berwarna. Ia buta dan itu karena kesalahan Glen. Glen meminta dokter untuk mengoperasi mata Lacie dengan matanya agar gadis itu bisa melihat lagi, tapi dokter tidak bisa. Cacat matanya permanen, tidak bisa di sembuhkan lagi. Glen terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan ia tidak menyangkal ketika keluarga Lacie menghujat dirinya. Keluarganya meminta Glen untuk tidak menemui Lacie lagi. Ia merasa bersalah dan terpuruk. Bahkan perkataan 'maaf' pun tak dapat kusampaikan padanya, pikir Glen. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat emosinya tidak stabil setelah kecelakaan itu.

Langit sudah mulai gelap. Glen mendongak dan matanya tertegun menatap sebuah rasi bintang yang terlihat paling cemerlang diantara rasi bintang yang lainnya. Sebuah rasi bintang yang terdiri dari beberapa bintang. Tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air mata. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis. Untuk apa ia menangis? Tapi dadanya terasa sesak. Ia tidak akan bisa bernafas jika ia diamkan terus menerus. Ia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkannya. Ia membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir dan ia menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Ini memalukan, pikirnya. Yang paling terluka karena kecelakaan itu adalah Glen, karena ia tertimpa rasa bersalah yang amat sangat. Membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Ia ingin mengucapkan kata 'maaf' pada Lacie, meski pun itu bukan kesalahannya secara mutlak. Paling tidak, hanya kata 'maaf' saja walau pun ia tidak tahu gadis itu akan memaafkannya atau tidak. Di bawah naungan rasi bintang Spica ia menangis dalam diam.

"Ah, Glen?"

Glen mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Ia segera menguasai dirinya lagi sebelum akhirnya mendongak.

"Oh~ Gilbert," balasnya. Gilbert Nightray ternyata. Ia adalah tetangga apartemen Glen yang sangat ceria dan banyak bicara. Selama ini Gilbert yang membantu Glen sejak ia sakit. Glen sudah menganggap Gilbert sebagai sahabat sekaligus adiknya sendiri.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Gilbert. Glen berusaha untuk berdiri dan mengambil kruknya sebagai tumpuannya.

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan," jawab Glen singkat.

"Jalan-jalan sampai ke sini?" ucap Gilbert terkejut. "Jauh sekali,"

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" Glen balik bertanya.

"Aku 'kan kerja sambilan di kafe dekat sini. Itu, kelihatan kan dari sini?" ucap Gilbert. "Aku baru saja keluar untuk membuang sampah dan melihat sosok sepertimu sedang duduk di sini. Makanya aku langsung menghampiri,"

"Oh," ujar Glen menanggapi. Ia memang tahu Gilbert bekerja sambilan di sebuah kafe, tapi ia belum pernah sekali pun datang ke kafe itu. Padahal Gilbert sering datang jika ia ada pertandingan. Tetapi, sebenarnya ia memang berencana datang bersama Lacie, jika saja kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi.

"Mau mampir ke kafeku?" tawar Gilbert. "Kutraktir deh,"

Glen tersenyum. Keceriaan Gilbert bersifat menular dan Glen tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Baiklah," ujar Glen. "Kau yang traktir. Aku mau lasagna,"

"Eh? Kau kira ini restaurant?" sahut Gilbert. "Tapi setiap masakan yang di buat seniorku pasti akan membuatmu ketagihan. Tenang saja,"

Orang pertama yang di lihat Glen saat memasuki kafe bergaya barat itu adalah seorang yang berwajah manis dengan rambut pirang yang menutupi tengkuknya. Ia sedang membersihkan meja bartender ketika Glen dan Gilbert masuk ke dalam kafe. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Gadis tomboy yang manis, batin Glen, jika ia memanjangkan rambutnya, mungkin ia akan terlihat lebih cantik.

"Oz, aku bawa teman," ucap Gilbert pada orang itu. Glen mengangkat kedua alisnya. Oz? Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

"Dia ini pria?" tanya Glen berbisik pada Gilbert. Pemuda itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa lepas. Glen merasa tidak enak pada orang yang di panggil 'Oz' oleh Gilbert itu. Sepertinya ia mendengar bisik-bisiknya pada Gilbert.

"Oz, kau dengar? Ini sudah orang ke sepuluh di bulan ini," ujar Gilbert di sela tawanya. Pria yang di panggil Oz itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Ya, tertawalah sesukamu," sahut Oz. "Mau minum apa? Gilbert kan yang akan mentraktirmu? Kusarankan untuk memesan yang paling mahal," ucapnya pada Glen yang sudah duduk di depan meja bartender. Glen merasa bersalah. Pria ini pasti marah, pikirnya.

"Iced lemon tea," jawab Glen canggung. Oz mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam dapur. Glen melirik Gilbert yang masih tertawa tak terkendali. Akhirnya Glen menepuk punggung Gilbert keras membuat akhir tawanya terdengar seperti orang tersedak.

"Ah, Glen. Kenapa sih?" tanyanya sewot.

"Kau tidak lihat pria itu marah?" ujar Glen. "Berhentilah tertawa. Aku merasa bersalah padanya,"

"Hahahaha, tenang saja. Kau bukan orang pertama kok. Kukira dia juga cewek pada saat pertama kali bertemu andai bossku tidak langsung membisikkan padaku kalau dia itu cowok," cerita Gilbert. "Salahnya sendiri punya wajah manis seperti itu,"

"Ya, ya maafkan aku yang memiliki wajah seperti ini,"

Baik Gilbert maupun Glen menoleh. Oz sudah berada di depan meja bartender dan menaruh iced lemon tea pesanan Glen.

"Wah, Oz, kau dengar ya?" tanya Gilbert polos. Oz mendengus.

"Tentu saja aku dengar apalagi kau mengatakannya dengan suara sekeras itu," ujar Oz. "Sudahlah, cepat cuci piring di dapur. Aku akan menutup kafenya,"

"Oke," sahut Gilbert yang kemudian langsung melesat kea rah dapur. Oz mendesah pelan menatap kepergian pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya tersebut.

"Dasar anak itu," gerutunya kemudian ia bergerak untuk membereskan kafe itu. Glen hanya bisa melihat pria itu menaikkan kursi-kursinya dan menyapu lantai kafe itu. Glen menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya ia harus minta maaf.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Glen yang membuat Oz berhenti beraktivitas sejenak dan menatapnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia kembali melanjutkan menyapu lantainya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Seperti kata Gilbert, kau bukan orang pertama yang mengatakan hal itu. Aku sudah terbiasa kok," ujar Oz. Glen menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Sepertinya ia di maafkan.

"Tapi jujur saja, kau benar-benar manis. Andai kau memanjangkan rambutmu dan memakai beberapa perhiasan, kau pasti akan tampak lebih cantik dari gadis asli sekali pun," ucap Glen mengeluarkan isi pikirannya. Oz berhenti menyapu dan menatap Glen lurus.

"Itu baru penghinaan," ujarnya. "Baru kau dan Gilbert yang berani mengatakannya padaku,"

"Maaf," Glen mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah. "Aku hanya berpendapat,"

Oz menahan tawanya, tapi ia gagal dan tertawa geli. Glen sampai mengernyitkan dahi melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Glen. Oz mengibaskan tangannya.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya. "Hanya saja kau dan Gilbert mengatakan kata-kata yang sama persis. Membuatku geli,"

Oz menarik kursi di samping Glen. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Oz Vessalius," ucapnya seraya tersenyum lebar. Glen menaikkan satu alisnya. Pria ini terlihat sangat ramah dan bersahabat. Gilbert beruntung bisa menemukan partner kerja seperti pria ini. Glen menyambut uluran tangan Oz.

"Glen Baskerville, salam kenal," balas Glen. Oz melepas jabatan tangan mereka dan matanya menangkap satu keganjilan pada Glen.

"Ada apa dengan kakimu?" tanya Oz. Glen menatap kakinya yang masih mati rasa itu dan tersenyum kecut. Emosinya selalu tersulut jika menyangkut cacat kakinya, karena akan mengingatkannya lagi pada kecelakaan itu.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Glen tajam. Oz memandangnya sesaat dengan tatapan polos, membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu!" ucap Glen dengan nada tinggi. Oz mendesah pelan dan berdiri.

"Kalau kau memang tidak ingin mengatakannya, aku juga tidak akan memaksa," ucap Oz. "Kau cukup mengatakannya dengan pelan, aku pun akan mengerti,"

Oz tersenyum lalu beranjak menuju dapur. Glen bisa mendengar Oz dan Glbert berbincang sebentar lalu di susul dengan tawa keduanya kemudian mereka berdua keluar sudah dengan memakai jaket mereka masing-masing.

Seperti biasa, Gilbert lah yang mendapatkan tugas untuk mengunci pintu kafe dan membukanya besok pagi. Oz merapatkan jaketnya dan bergumam tidak jelas. Glen hanya bisa berdiri menunggu Gilbert mengunci pintu dan mengamati Oz yang sudah terlihat kedinginan padahal mereka baru saja keluar dari ruangan.

"Hahahaa, seperti biasa Oz selalu tidak berdaya dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini," ucap Gilbert ceria. Oz hanya tersenyum kecut dan menatapnya dengan tatapan 'lihat saja nanti,'.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Gilbert," salam Oz seraya melambaikan tangan. "Glen,"

Kemudian Oz berlari menuju halte bis yang akan mengantarkannya ke rumah. Gilbert masih tertawa melihat tingkah Oz yang dianggapnya lucu itu.

"Orang yang menarik 'kan, Glen?" tanya Gilbert yang di sambut oleh anggukan setuju Glen. "Sayang sekali kau tidak sempat mencicipi masakannya. Lain kali kau harus datang lebih awal dan mencicipinya. Kau akan ketagihan,"

"Ya, mungkin," sahut Glen. Gilbert menoleh kea rah Glen.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Gilbert yang menangkap ada suatu keanehan pada tetangganya hari ini.

"Tidak," jawab Glen cepat. "Hanya saja, aku baru pertama kali ini melihat orang yang benar-benar tak tahan dingin seperti itu di cuaca yang mulai menghangat seperti ini. Dia terlihat lemah dan gampang sakit,"

Gilbert terkekeh.

"Tebakan yang tepat," ujar Gilbert. "Tapi dia orang yang hangat, semua orang merasa nyaman bersamanya. Itulah kelebihannya,"

"Kurasa kau benar," balas Glen seraya mendongak menatap ke angkasa di mana rasi bintang itu masih tergantung di sana, menampakkan keindahannya yang membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya merasa tenang.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Asyiik chapter dua kelaarr #balett <strong>

** makasih banget-banget, banyak-banyak buat yang udah nge-ripiyu;_ Hime Uguisu, Siebte Gloxinia,Rin . Aichii , DeiLu . no9i-chan, dan NodesRam-Licious_.(lop yu pull *norak**buang ke tong sampah*)**

**Hime Uguisu n Rin . Aichii : ini straight kok hehehe, maafkan aku para pecinta sho-ai #nunduk2 #nyungsep**

**Siebte Gloxinia n Rin . Aichii : E.N tuh siiii...ehhe, udah ke jawab kan?**

**Empat tokoh utamanya udah keluar looh, tinggal satu orang lagi yang belum keluar. Hayo, hayo, tebak... #PLAKK**

**en de las,**

**RIPIYUW?**


End file.
